Un misterio de Navidad
by Odric tasantO
Summary: Un misterioso asesinato a ocurrido en la mansión Scrya, Yūno el heredero de la familia aparece muerto en su habitación y todos los invitados son blancos de sospechas, podrá la famosa detective Hayate Yagami resolver el misterio
1. Chapter 1

Después de leerme 7 libros de Agatha Christie se me a ocurrido esta interesante historia tengo pensado dividirla en continuarla en tres historias diferentes pero todo dependerá de cómo se den las cosas quizás sea solo esta

**Un misterioso asesinato a ocurrido en la mansión Scrya, ****Yūno ****el heredero de la familia aparece muerto en su habitación y todos los invitados parecen tener motivos ocultos para quererlo muerto podrá la famosa detective Hayate Yagami resolver el misterio?**

**

* * *

**

**Un misterio de navidad **

Es víspera de navidad y la noche parece realmente mágica en la mansión Scrya, desde la última habitación hasta el último rincón del jardín ha sido adornado con luces de colores y desde tempranas horas de la mañana se escucha la música representativa de la época. Yūno el dueño de la casa ha decidido hacer una fiesta en honor de las fechas y entrada las 7 de la noche los escasos invitados han empezado a llegar.

___–_DING DONG _–_ sonó el timbre de la casa y los recién llegados fueron atendidos por sus mismos dueños

_– _Nanoha _– _saludo una joven rubia a la dueña de la casa

_– _Fate chan, Chrono kun me alegra verlos esta noche

_– _El placer es nuestro Nanoha – hablo el joven de cabello negro – por nada del mundo podíamos faltar si no mi querida hermana no me lo habría perdonado

_–_Amigo Chrono tanto tiempo sin verte _– _saludo Yūno que venia bajando las escaleras – Fate san – saludo secamente a la ultima.

_–_Hola Yūno – fue lo único que respondió Fate

_– _Dígame coronel Chrono como es posible que usted venga a una fiesta como esta sin la presencia de su esposa acaso a decidido buscar algo de diversión

_– _espero que no le este insinuando nada a mi hermano Yūno, después de todo. El si ama a su esposa. _– _dijo Fate haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras

_–_Pero que estas diciendo Fate chan, Yūno no quiso decir eso, no es cierto cariño

_–_No tienes porque traducir mis palabras Nanoha yo puedo hablar por mi mismo – dijo este claramente molesto con su esposa –por favor señores pasen adelante _– _Ambos hermanos continuaron hasta el salón de fiestas hasta que escucharon a Nanoha disculparse.

_– _Lo siento yo no intentaba – Fate intento devolverse pero Chrono la detuvo

_– _Va a lastimarla

_– _No es nuestro problema– entonces se escucho una puerta cerrarse de golpe – de todas maneras ya no podemos hacer nada ven – dijo este antes de continuar con su hermana detrás claramente molesta

_– _En algún momento tendrás que imponértele Chrono – se quejo Fate – no puedo creer que consientas que te llame amigo cuando bien sabes que solo se burla de nosotros

_– _Ya sabes como es, el se siente inclinado a la tiranía

_– _Y con el paso del tiempo será cada vez más tirano y ¿como acabaremos nosotros? Por ahora gobierna nuestras vida como quiere y ni siquiera podemos hacer un viaje sin consultárselo

_– _Pero en cambio es muy generoso

_– _Reconozco que en términos monetarios es muy generoso pero a cambio el espera que seamos sus esclavos sin derecho a replica ¿hasta cuando crees que durara esto?

_– _Bueno en algún momento todos tendremos que morir hermanita

_– _Buenas noches señores – interrumpió una mujer alta de cabello rosa atado en una cola y vestida de negro – con ustedes la señorita Carim – anuncio dando paso a una mujer rubia mas baja que los dos hermanos y de ropa caras

_– _Chrono, Fate que grata sorpresa hace tiempo que no nos veíamos

_– _Carim – la saludo la joven Fate besando su mejilla – realmente no esperábamos encontrarte esta noche te hacíamos de viaje

_– _Y así era pero Yuno me hizo una oferta que no pude negar – explico esta con una ligera mueca – ya sabes es navidad Paz y buena voluntad – termino esto con una falsa alegría en su voz

_– _Con su permiso – dijo Signum antes de marcharse

_– _Esa mujer me pone los nervios de punta – explico Chrono – va de un lado a otro como si fuera una gato, nunca la escuchas llegar o marcharse, simplemente a veces esta allí y otras no

_– _Seria buena para el espionaje – se burlo Fate

_– _A mi tampoco me agrada – agrego Carim – pero sabe hacer su trabajo es muy difícil encontrar buen personal últimamente y a Yūno parece gustarle

_– _Y eso es lo único que importa – termino Fate con ironía

Signum se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraban otras dos mujeres charlando

_– _Arf san que hace aquí tan temprano, al joven Yūno no le toca revisión medica hoy

_– _Solo vine a dejar unas medicinas que el joven me pidió, parece que su querida esposa acaba de tener otro accidente

_– _Por dios santos si estamos en navidad – exclamo Shamal la cocinera preocupada – permítame que yo me encargue de eso Arf

_– _Gracias Shamal san, entonces me retiro esta noche me toca guardia en el hospital – y se marcho

_– _Siempre pensé que la señorita Arf era muy joven para ser la doctora de la familia – dijo Shamal

_– _Ha estado trabajando para la familia desde que la señorita Nanoha fue hospitalizada de gravedad… ya sabes cuando supuestamente cayo de las escaleras, desde entonces parece profesar una extraña devoción por la familia a veces creo que seria capaz de dejarse dar un balazo por ellos y el joven Yūno parece llevarse bien con ella me sorprende que no la haya invitada a la fiesta de esta noche.

_– _Por cierto ¿cuantos invitados han llegado ya? – pregunto shamal

_– _Por ahora solo tres: los hermanos Harlaown y la supuesta amiga de la infancia del joven

_– _No te agrada la señorita ¿verdad?

_– _Ella siempre parece tener algo que esconder, no confió en ella

_– _Lo dices por los rumores de que es la amante del joven

_– _Bueno quizás estoy siendo paranoica… a trabajar

_– _¿Señor? – pregunto Signum y junto a ella venia Shamal con un pequeño botiquín de medicinas

_– _Que ocurre

_– _Hay una señorita en la entrada y me pidió que le entregara esto – dijo extendiéndole una carta que Yūno tomo con brusquedad y comenzó a leer

_– _Todo esto es maravilloso – dijo Yuno una vez terminada de leer la carta _–_ Signum haga subir a la señorita Vita a mi despacho

_– _Enseguida – dijo retirándose y tras esta Yuno también se marcho y Shamal se adelanto a curar los moretones que cruzaban el rostro de Nanoha

_– _Muy bien señorita Nanoha eso es todo si me disculpas – se despidió shamal antes de irse

_–_Gracias shamal eres de gran ayuda

_– _Estoy para servirle señora, espero que ya no le duela

_– _No te preocupes, voy a maquillarme un poco y luego bajare para la cena, espero ansiosa tu deliciosa comida - dicho esto Shamal se retiro de la habitación y Nanoha comenzó a buscar su maquillaje entre varios compartimientos de un escritorio, de unos de ellos brotaron numerosas facturas que ella intento acomodar en vano y solo dijo _–_ ¿dios mío, que haré ahora?

_– _Que grata sorpresa – anuncio el joven Yuno recibiendo a una pequeña mujer de cabello rojo atado en dos trenzas

_– _¿señor Scrya? – pregunto esta y Yuno asintió

_– _Encantado de verte querida, pasa adelante por favor Vita chan, casualmente estaba pensando en tu querido padre

_– _Es mi primera visita a la ciudad y mi padre siempre insistía en que si alguna vez me pasaba por aquí no podía marcharme sin visitarlo señor

_– _Entiendo, toma asiento por favor y cuéntame como esta ese viejo padre tuyo aun sigue haciendo el trabajo de los obreros, siempre le dije que con su edad y su dinero debía dedicarse solo al trabajo de oficina

_– _Desgraciadamente mi padre murió hace algunos años señor, después de que usted se marchara nuestras empresas cayeron en desgracia y la angustia y la presión mato a mi padre

_– _Vaya que desgracia lo siento no lo sabia – se excusa Yuno pero su voz no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno sino regocijo – ¿pero cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida querida? ¿piensas quedarte mucho tiempo en la ciudad?

_– _en realidad no tengo mucha prisa en marcharme

_– _Entonces te quedaras con nosotros

_– _No quiero ser una molestia en su casa señor

_– _No es ninguna molestia puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, a menos que tengas algún otro compromiso le pediré a mi amigo Chrono que el mismo se encargue de arreglarte una hija

_– _Es usted muy amable

___– _DING DONG – sonó el de nuevo el timbre de la puerta y Signum quien se apresuro a atenderla

_– _Vaya si es la mismísima Signum ¿Cómo estas? – saludo el joven alto de cabello verde que acababa de llegar

_– _Joven verrosa que sorpresa

_– _¿sorpresa porque? Supongo que me están esperando

_– _Desde luego, por favor pase adelante – el joven verrosa entro a la casa y exclamo

_– _Tan fea como siempre – dijo refiriéndose a la casa – supongo que lo importante es que se mantenga en pie y ¿Cómo esta mi primo?

_– _El joven Yūno se encuentra hablando con su esposa pero estoy segura que estará contento de volver a verlo señor

_– _Ese Yūno siempre a sido un animal nunca a sabido tratar una mujer … vaya, vaya, si son nada mas y nada menos que Carim el coronel Chrono

_– _Hola Verrosa no has cambiado nada – saludo secamente Chrono

_– _Tu debes ser la pequeña Fate si no me equivoco como has crecido, la ultima vez que te vi no eras mas que una niña quizás podríamos salir un poco y recordar viejo momentos

_– _No será necesario señor, estoy segura de que nuestros interés no son los mismos – respondió esta evitando saludar a Verrosa quien había extendido la mano con galantería, Carim mostro una sonrisa burlona mientras Yūno hacia su entrada en la habitación

_– _Pero si es verrosa – dijo con falsa sorpresa

_– _Así es Yūno he vuelto

_– _Han pasado muchos años desde que te marchaste

_– _cierto y parece que has cambiado un poco durante mi ausencia ¿una reunión navideña? antes no eras tan sentimental

_– _Debe ser la edad, me estoy volviendo viejo porque no me acompañan tu y Carim a tomar un trago

_– _Me encantaría

_– _Será un placer – dijo Carim

_– _Chrono amigo ¿nos acompañas?

_– _Mis disculpas Yūno pero aun no nos hemos acomodados en nuestras habitaciones

_– _Por supuesto, por supuesto recuérdenme alcanzarlos en cuanto terminen, ha si ven Nanoha recuérdenle que tenemos invitados

_– _¿Quien es ese hombre? – pregunto Fate una vez solos

_– _Su nombre es Verrosa es es el primo de Yūno siempre ha tenido suerte con las mujeres y ha vivido bien la vida y un día sin previo aviso el malagradecido se fue del país con un dinero que no le pertenecía, no sabe marcar limites.

_– _Y Yūno le permite volver después de haberlo robado

_– _Ambos están cortados de la misma manera han tenido de todo, se han apoderado de todo y han vivido como les de la gana sin pagar el precio

_– _¿de verdad quieres que me quede Yūno mi presencia no parece ser grata para todos? _– _pregunto Verrosa a su primo

_– _Te refieres a Chorno, no me importa lo que el piense es un idiota, no sabes cuan harto estoy de el se pasa el día observándome con ojos de perro siempre dispuesto hacer lo que yo le ordene, lo único en lo que uso cabeza fue en elegir mujer, su hermana en cambio me encanta tiene espíritu y no me quiere para nada, pero tiene que aguantarme por el bien de ese idiota lo único que me molesta de ese idiota es que parece meterle ideas extrañas a Nanoha

_– _Señor la cena esta cérvida – anuncio signum

_– _Que bien entonces adelante – cada uno de los invitados se fue sentando a la mesa hasta que Signum anuncio que Yūno tenia una llamada

_– _Por favor disculpen atenderé esto rápidamente y luego podremos continuar… señor zafira, si el habla… no solo quería extender un nuevo testamento ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos y algunas cosas han cambiado… no, no tengo prisa no quiero estropear su navidades puede pasar por aquí dentro de una semana no creo que vaya a morir hasta entonces, hasta luego… bueno pues vamos a comer por cierto Chrono no quiero hablar de temas desagradables en la mesa pero quería anunciarte que lo lamento mucho pero tendré que reducir tu pensión.

_– _¿Qué?, pero no puedes hacerlo

_– _¿Por qué no puedo? – pregunto con voz suave y retadora – mis gastos ya son muy elevados y me resulta difícil cubrirlos todos

_– _Pero, pero.

_–_Que fastidio ordena bien tus palabras me recuerdas a tu madre

_– _Mi madre era – intento defenderla Chrono pero Yūno lo interrumpió.

_– _Tu madre era buena en todo lo que hacia, pero era una mujer muy aburrida cosa que parece que sus hijos han heredado

_– _Primo estas exagerando – intento detenerlo Verrosa

_– _Lo mismo va para ti, ninguno me engaña – grito Yuno – si me han soportado todos estos años ha sido por mi dinero o van a decirme que me quieren tal y como soy, no son mas que unos cobardes cualquiera vale mas que ustedes, hasta signum vale mas que todos juntos. todos me dan asco, fuera de aquí – termino de gritar completamente rojo y uno a uno los invitados fueron saliendo con la indignación marcada en su rostro, Vita parecía realmente incomoda y con miedo, solo Carim se detuvo para decirle.

_– _Cuando recibí tu carta realmente pensé que lo que decías en ella era cierto, quise creer que reunirías a los mas cercanos a ti para celebrar las fiestas pero solo querías humillarnos, tienes una extraña manera de divertirte

_– _No espero que nadie me comprenda, ni siquiera tu Carim

_– _Tengo miedo Yuno

_– _¿De mi?

_– _No, por ti

_DING DONG _

_– _¿Quien era? – pregunto Shamal quien lavaba los platos

_– _La detective Yagami de la estación de policías – anuncio Signum y Shamal dejo caer una taza de café con el escudo de la familia Scrya pintado en color verde a los lados

_– _Que sucede – pregunto Signum acercándose para ayudarla a recoger – de todos los años que llevas lavando las tazas jamás habías dejado caer ninguna

_– _Lo siento, no se como ha pasado – dijo claramente nerviosa y con manos temblorosas – ¿y que busca la detective?

_– _Viene a recaudar fondos para el orfanato

_– _Y el joven lo sabe

_– _Ahora mismo me dirijo ha hablar con el por ahora si me pedido que la haga pasar que ya la atendería

_– _ya veo… pues creo que me encargare del café

La detective recorrió la habitación con la mirada totalmente aburrida no muy lejos se escucho el ruido de una taza romperse y su mirada se pozo en una joven que admiraban el exterior a través de una ventana _tengo que conocerla _se dijo

_– _quiere que abra la ventana para usted señorita – le pregunto, esta se le quedo mirando y al final le dijo

_– _al contrario, he sido yo quien la ha cerrado – _una voz cálida como el sol _pensó Hayate _es atractiva y con una voz decidida y llena de vida _ pensó la señorita.

_– _mi nombre es Yagami Hayate

_– _Yagami la famosa detective

_– _Vaya veo que ha escuchado de mi

_– _Como no hacerlo si su fama trasciende fronteras, mi nombre es Carim

_– _Hermoso nombre como usted, sin embargo, me asombra ver a una hermosa flor florecer en este museo, disculpe si no comparte mi opinión pero cada vez que vengo esta casa me parece sombría y ahora que vuelvo a verla se me hace aun mas sombría

_– _En eso tiene razón en realidad solo estoy de visita, pero quizás deba irme mas pronto de lo que pensaba – Shamal sirvió dos tazas de Café a las dos mujeres que charlaban sin preocupaciones

_– _¿Esta todo bien hace rato escuche algo romperse? – pregunto Hayate

_– _No es nada – respondió Shamal avergonzada – solo se me rompió una de las tazas mientras las lavaba Signum esta botando los pedazos ahora mismo

_– _es una lastima eran realmente lindas fueron echas especialmente para la familia Scrya había una taza para cada miembro de la familia – dijo Carim acariciando una de las tazas

_– _ya veo – respondió Hayate mientras observaba a Signum subir con otra taza en las manos, al momento que Signum bajaba de nuevo las escaleras ahora sin nada en las manos alguien la llamo y se escucho

_– _Signum trae dos botellas de Vino a la habitación de la señorita Fate – y Signum desapareció en la cocina, Una vez que hubieron terminado y era el momento de recoger las tazas se escucho por toda la casa el sonido de numerosos objetos al caer al suelo y de pronto claro y potente se escucho el horrible grito que se fue apagando poco a poco

_– _Dios santo que le habrá sucedido al joven – dijo Shamal antes de que las tres se echaran a correr escaleras arriba detrás de ellas se escuchaban los pasos de Signum y en el camino se encontraron a Fate y Verossa y frente a la puerta de la ultima habitación del pasillo ya estaban Chrono y Nanoha intentado abrir la puerta

_– _Esta cerrada – dijo Nanoha intentando girar la cerradura con todas sus fuerzas

_– _Yuno amigo puedes oírme abre – Grito Chrono golpeando la puerta

_– _Tendremos que derribarla – anuncio Verossa al no obtener respuesta y después de que ambos hombres se precipitaran varias veces contra la misma, esta al fin se vino a bajo

Por un momento todos los presentes guardaron silencio ante semejante espectáculo: pesados muebles habían caído y jarrones de porcelana se hicieron pedazos en el suelo y en medio de todo frente a la chimenea estaba el cuerpo de Yuno sin vida y con un cuchillo en el corazón

_– _Ho por dios santo – exclamo Vita tapándose la boca con una mano

_– _Que nadie toque nada señores – Grito Hayate entrando en la habitación.

_– _Quien es usted – pregunto Verossa

_– _La detective Hayate Yagami señor

_– _Gracias a dios he escuchado acerca de usted – dijo Nanoha

_– _Es cierto a causado sensación con la prensa últimamente – corroboro Chrono

_– _Permítanme explicarle la razón de mi presencia aquí – dijo Hayate quien se había agachado para examinar el cuerpo – el día de hoy alrededor de las 8 el señor Yuno me llamo por teléfono y me pidió que viniera a verlo cerca de las nueve de la noche, insistiendo mucho en la hora y me encargo que le dijera a la criada que venia a recaudar fondos para alguna institución benéfica

_– _Buscaba un pretexto lógico para que entrara sin parecer sospechoso – dijo Chrono sin dejar de ver al muerto

_– _Eso pensé y como se trataba de una persona importante accedí, no me explico mucho por teléfono solo que se trataba de un robo, le pregunte que era lo que le habían robado y me explico que tenia razones para pensar que sus preciados diamantes sin tallar valorados en millones de dólares habían sido robado, sus explicaciones eran muy vagas en realidad y le pedí que fuera mas claro y al fin me dijo debe entender señorita que podría estar equivocado desde luego que los diamantes han desaparecidos, pero existe la posibilidad que no sea mas que una broma de mal gusto de uno de mis invitados.

_– _Por eso estaba tan molesto durante la cena – inquirió Nanoha

_– _¿a que conclusión ha llegado? – quiso saber Verossa

_– _Se me han ocurrido varias ideas, después de todo no se trataba de una broma no cabe duda que los diamante han sido robados – dijo señalando una caja fuerte que se encontraba abierta y vacía en el fondo de la habitación _– _pero el señor Yūno no debía tener conocimiento alguno de quien era el ladrón, lo único seguro de todo esto era que el ladrón estaba entre los familiares o el personal

_– ¿_Eso es posible? – pregunto Carim observando a todos a su alrededor

_– _Eso explicaría porque el joven le pidió que me mintiera con respecto al motivo de su presencia aquí – dijo Signum

_– _Eso supuse, en fin, terminando mi historia llegue a la casa a eso de las nueve y cuarto quizás mas tarde y me dispuse a hablar con la señorita Carim – Hayate sonrió al notar como esta se sonrojaba violentamente – cuando oí el ruido de los muebles al caer y las piezas de porcelana al romperse seguido de un alarido espantoso y me precipite al primer día piso con el resto de los habitantes y esa es mi historia hasta el momento

_– _¿Pudo a ver sido un suicidio? – pregunto Fate

_– _¿Quien sabe? – dijo Hayate _aunque si así era porque el desastre en la habitación_ pensó _si fue un suicidio porque parece que hubiera una pelea, este debe haber sido un error del verdadero asesino._

_– _Pero como pudo haber escapado algún asesino solo hay una puerta y esta es la ultima habitación del pasillo nos hubiéramos encontrado con el en el camino además la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro y la única ventana de la habitación no ha sido abierta en años – dijo Carim. _En cierta forma la señorita Carim tiene razón_ pensó Hayate examinando la llave en el suelo sin siquiera acercarse _no hay huellas dactilares pero en el borde hay marcas de pinzas para cerrar la habitación por dentro el culpable hizo todo lo posible por hacerlo ver como un suicidio _Hayate comenzó a caminar por la habitación _pero el muerto tubo la oportunidad de pedir ayuda y alertar a todos y no tubo tiempo de escapar _Hayate se detuvo al observar un bulto debajo de la alfombra _eso quiere decir que el asesino esta en esta casa _Hayate se inclino y toco el bulto a través de la alfombra perecía un pedazo de madera y una especie de goma

_– _Alguien llame a la policía para que se encargue del cuerpo – anuncio Hayate – y tendré que pedirles a todos que permanezcan en la habitación de junto hasta que no encontremos al culpable todos son sospechosos y nadie podrá salir de la casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**ODRIC: dios mío he intentado escribir esta historia con un vocabulario perfecto para que se note la clase social de los personajes espero que no sea aburrido a la hora de leerlo porque cuando estaba corrigiendo ya estaba cansada.**

Todos los espectadores salieron uno detrás de otros, Verossa estaba agitado con la respiración irregular, Chrono iba demasiado afectado y su hermana le tocaba la espalda de vez en cuando para tranquilizarlo mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer del difunto que parecía ser la mas afectada después de Chrono, Signum y Sahmal salieron juntas la primera con la cabeza en alto y la ultima notablemente nerviosa y la señorita Vita estaba temblorosa y definitivamente verde y Carim se detuvo ayudarla.

Sea quien sea, este ha sido un trabajo de alguien con experiencia – se dijo Hayate una vez que estuvo sola, movió la alfombra y extrajo ambos objetos y se acerco a la llave – el que haya echo girar la llave es alguien acostumbrado a este tipo de de trabajo.

Realmente ¿cree usted que se trate de un suicidio detective Hayate? –pregunto el jefe de policías mientras se llevaban el cuerpo

Por ahora no puedo asegurar nada con tan pocas pruebas señor – afirmo Hayate

Ya veo ¿ha hecho una lista de las personas que se encontraban aquí cuando ocurrió el suceso?

Si señor me la dicto la criada si me permite – Hayate comenzó a leer un pedazo de papel que saco de su chaqueta – los invitados son Takamachi Nanoha la viuda del difunto, el coronel Chrono Harlaown y su medio hermana Fate Testarossa Harlaown también estaban Verossa Acous familiar del muerto y Carim Gracia una antigua conocida además de una joven señorita de nombre Vita y la criada y la cocinera Signum y Shamal respectivamente.

Tiene alguna idea de donde se encontraban cada uno al momento del crimen

Una muy vaga en realidad, pues aun no he interrogado a nadie yo me encontraba en la planta baja junto con la señorita Carim mientras Shamal serbia el café y la señorita Signum estaba en la cocina, todos los demás estaban en el primer piso

¿cuantos viven aquí y cuantos están solo de paso?

Solo la señorita Nanoha y las empleadas viven aquí – explico Hayate

¿y donde están ahora?

Les pedí que no se movieran de la habitación de junto hasta que les fuera a tomar las declaraciones

Actúa usted rápidamente señorita Hayate – le dijo a manera de felicitaciones

Gracias señor

Algo que acotar acerca de la escena del crimen

A simple vista la ventana parece cerrada pero esta ligeramente abierta y sujeta por dentro con un seguro sin embargo la criada me ha asegurado que nunca se cierra o se abre no importa cual clima sea – Hayate observo el lugar donde había sido encontrado el cuerpo y el destrozo causado y pensó: _un hombre tan débil y sin embargo pudo causar tanto destrozo que curioso _– quizás debamos pasar a los interrogatorios

Me parece bien Hayate dejare este caso en tus manos confió en tus habilidades, no tengo que decirte que el joven Yuno Scrya era uno de los hombres mas ricos de esta región, en realidad creo que nadie lo quería pero al ser una de las principales figuras de por aquí el caso va a causar sensación

Entiendo señor – dijo una sonríete Hayate al aceptar el reto

Buenas noches señorita Nanoha – la mujer entro en la habitación temblorosa y decaída

Buenas noches

Se que este momento la a atormentado por favor tome asiento, voy a aprovechar este momento para hacerle algunas preguntas ¿esta de acuerdo? – pregunto y Nanoha asintió tímida

Tengo una lista de todas las personas que se encontraban en la casa esta noche tal vez pueda usted decirme si es correcta – Hayate le acerco una hoja de papel a Nanoha quien la tomo entre ambas manos y la leyó en voz alta

Es correcta – afirmo Nanoha una vez de terminada la lectura

Puede decirme algo acerca de los invitados – pidió Hayate inclinándose en la silla en la que se encontraba – tengo entendido que los hermanos Harlaown son muy cercanos a la familia

A si es Fate chan y yo nos conocemos desde que contraje matrimonio con Yuno, es la persona mas cercana a mi en estos momentos y Chrono kun era el mejor amigo y mano derecha de Yuno

¿Y el señor Verossa era Familiar de su esposo cierto?

En efecto – respondió sin dudar – eran primos

Y que puede decirme de las otras dos señoritas

Carim y Vita chan… Carim y Yuno se conocían desde la infancia y Vita es la hija de un viejo socio de Yuno sin embargo jamás la había visto se presento ayer inesperadamente y mi esposo insistió en que se quedara con nosotros

Y que me dice de las empleadas ¿son dignas de confianza?

Ho por supuesto, debido a las fechas solo se encontraban con nosotros Shamal y Signum y tengo plena confianza en ambas Shamal ha estado con nosotros desde hace 5 años y Signum 2 pero ambas son muy competentes

Ya entiendo y que le parece si pasamos a los sucesos de esta noche ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que vio a su esposo?

Durante la cena, vera no logramos terminarla porque el estaba molesto, no estoy segura del porque solo recuerdo que realizo una llamada antes de comenzar la cena y luego discutió con Chrono acerca de disminuir su pensión he incluso insulto a Verossa a quien el mismo había pedido que regresara y no le importo en absoluto la presencia de nuestras invitadas fue muy inusual, estaba muy alterado normalmente el es un hombre que sabe guardar las apariencias

¿Que ocurrió luego?

Nos corrió a todos los presentes a si que nos fuimos al salón para evaluar lo que había ocurrido, pero yo estaba preocupada por la salud de Yuno a si que fui a nuestra habitación y telefonee a la doctora de la familia para solicitar unos medicamente para la presión sanguínea.

¿Quiénes estaban allí con usted?

Pues Chrono me acompaño me dijo que no debía de estar sola ya que yo también me encontraba mal.

¿y el resto de los invitados?

Fate chan también estaba con nosotros pero dijo que iría a revisar si no tenia algunos calmantes entre sus cosas a si que imagino que fue a su habitación

¿usted y la señorita Fate chan parecen llevarse muy bien?

De maravilla, es porque Fate chan es una de las pocas personas que me comprende ¿no se si me explico?

No se preocupe Entiendo – dijo Hayate sonriendo un poco – por favor continúe

Pues… creo que Carim dijo algo sobre tomar aire fresco y Vita chan alego que era mejor que habláramos a solas, es una buena chica se porto con mucho tacto con nosotros

¿Y Verrosa?

¿Verossa? No lo se, ni me di cuenta de cuando se marchaba

Pensé que discutían sobre problemas familiares ¿que el joven Verossa no es el único miembro de la familia?

Chrono kun también es como si fuera de la familia y bueno el y Verrosa no se llevan muy bien que digamos

Eso no lo sabia, dígame Nanoha chan ¿sabia usted de la existencia de los diamantes?

Si

¿Alguna vez tubo contacto con ellos?

No, los diamantes eran un capricho de mi esposo quería tenerlos al alcance y no le gustaba que alguien los tocara

Ya entiendo – dijo Hayate en un tono que expresaba claramente que no entendía nada – disculpe señorita no he podido evitar ver en su rostro ligeros moretones ¿acaso alguien la ha golpeado? – Nanoha se sonrojo violentamente y comenzó a decir cosas rápidamente – Nanoha su esposo la maltrataba – Nanoha parecía querer llorar y asintió para luego decir

Yuno no tenia mucha paciencia que digamos y bueno pues yo era un poco torpe y solía hablar cuando no debía hacerlo

Ese no es motivo para lastimarla – le dejo ver Hayate – acaso no pensó en algún momento en dejarlo.

Si – dijo temerosa Nanoha como si su esposo estuviera escuchando en algún lado – lo había pensado antes pero – Nanoha rozo su vientre ligeramente

Esta embarazada – se dijo Hayate a si misma – ¿su esposo lo sabia?

No – negó Nanoha – no tuve oportunidad de decírselo

¿dígame coronel Chrono alguna vez tubo contacto con los diamantes?

No. Yuno era un hombre muy caprichoso, ni siquiera su esposa podía acercarse a los diamantes

¿Sabia usted que los diamantes habían sido robados

No tenia idea señorita

¿tenia conocimiento de la razón de mi visita?

Ni la menor idea

¿tiene alguna idea de quien pueda ser el ladrón?

No señorita estoy convencido que los empleados son todos de confianza y además les hubiera sido muy difícil llegar a la caja fuerte, Yuno casi no salía de esa habitación

¿Quién limpiaba esa habitación?

Signum se encargaba de casi todo y Shamal san solo subía cuando tenia que dejar la comida

¿quiere decir que ellas son las que mas oportunidades tienen de haberlo robados?

Bueno, yo no estoy señalando a nadie, pero supongo que si

¿la señorita Nanoha me ha contado donde se encontraba a la hora del suceso? ¿podría hacerlo usted también?

Como ella seguramente le habrá dicho me encontraba con ella, estaba muy agitada y no pareció correcto dejarla sola a si que decidí acompañarla a su habitación ella quería telefonear al hospital para pedir que le enviaran unos medicamentos.

¿tengo entendido que usted había discutido con el señor Yuno durante la cena por haber reducido pensión?

Yo no lo llamaría una discusión pero si, estuve molesto en el momento, tiene que saber señorita que mi esposa acaba de tener gemelos y es normal que mis gastos suban, el tener menos dinero seria un inconveniente para mi

Ho claro, por supuesto

Se quien es usted detective Yagami – se apresuro a decir Chrono

¿disculpe?

Claro he escuchado de sus habilidades, se que solo toma los casos mas difíciles y eso es lo que le ha dado su renombre

Por favor siéntese – le pidió Hayate tomándolo del brazo.

Es una suerte que este aquí – continuo Chrono – debe averiguar la verdad, no repare en gastos yo hare frente a todos pero descubra ¿Quién es el asesino de mi mejor amigo?

Le aseguro Coronel que estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que este a mi alcance.

Quiero que trabaje para mi Yuno debe ser vengado

Te veo muy nerviosa Carim, deberías relajarte – dijo tocando una de sus manos.

Lo siento es que aun no puedo creer lo que ha sucedido – sonrió apenada

Lo se, ha sido un terrible suceso – dijo Hayate alejándose para examinar las reacciones de Carim – muy lamentable seguro es obra de un loco

¿realmente lo crees? – pregunto Carim ligeramente interesada

Desde luego un loco homicida, tal vez halla escapado de un manicomio local ¿porque dime tu, sin importar lo que el señor Yuno haya echo quien seria capaz de tomar la justicia por sus propios medios de esta manera?

Si tienes razón – dijo carim tartamudeando

Sin embargo aun no podemos averiguar como entro a la casa o si salió de ella

¿a que te refieres? – pregunto volviendo a ponerse nerviosa y tomándose las manos

Cuando registramos la casa todas las ventanas estaba cerradas al igual que la puerta de servicio y la principal de manera que nadie pudo entrar o salir.

Entonces seguro fue un suicidio – dijo Carim pero Hayate se dio cuenta que no lo estaba preguntando si no afirmándolo

Carim – la llamo Hayate con una sonrisa - sigo notándote muy nerviosa ¿me pregunto porque? Tu tienes la mejor coartada de todas ¿acaso no estabas conmigo cuando ocurrió el crimen? O ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

Carim observo a Hayate a los ojos y por un momento pareció meditar algo y luego agrego

Solo estoy asustada

Verrossa Accous entro orgullosamente en la habitación pero Hayate pudo noto que a pesar de sus orgullosos modales era indudable que el joven Verrosa estaba nervioso y trataba de ocultarlo fingiendo seguridad en si mimo.

¿Bien señorita? – dijo - ¿en que puedo servirles?

Solo quiero saber algunas cosas sobre usted ¿escuche que hace poco que usted regreso del extranjero? – verossa se echo hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

Si acabo de regresar de Inglaterra, mas vale que se lo cuento yo mismo, pues de lo contrario alguien mas se lo dirá detective… yo soy como el hijo prodigo que vuelve a casa, hace más de de 10 años que no pisaba el suelo de esta casa.

¿y podría decirme porque ha vuelto? – y con la misma apariencia de franqueza Verossa contesto

Recibi un carta de mi primo pidiéndome que volviera y obedecí la llamada después de todo porque pasar trabaja en el exterior cuando amablemente se solicita mi regreso

¿vino para estar mucho tiempo?

Vine para quedarme

¿y su primo estaba conforme?

El estaba encantado, supongo que el pobre estaba harto de convivir con Chrono, el pobre coronel siempre ha tenido celos de mí. Somos muy diferente el es un hombre fiel y trabajador créame detective en los negocios esa no es una buena cualidad, espero que no le extrañe mi franqueza al fin y al cabo toda esta investigación sacara a relucir todos los trapos sucios de esta familia y que mas da que sea yo quien les presente los mí. No puedo decir que me ha dolido la muerte de mi querido primo, pero es mi familia y lo han asesinado y estoy dispuesto a vengar su muerte. Es normal en nuestra familia ser muy vengativos

No se preocupe por nada yo me encargare de todo

Por supuesto porque si usted no lo hace me tomare la justicia por mis propias manos - Hayate carraspeo preguntando

¿estuvo usted con su primo antes de lo ocurrido en la cena?

Estuve con el y carim tomando unos tragos y antes de eso estuvimos juntos charlando ya que Chrono parecía no quererme aquí y quería asegurarme de que Yuno si estaba conforme con mi presencia a Yuno le gustaba generar sorpresas por eso creo que no le comunico a nadie que me quedaría a vivir de ahora en adelante por lo mismo también hablo sobre el testamento.

¿su primo menciono su testamento?

Si, lo hiso en frente de todas como si fuera alguna especie de accidente le pedía al notario que viniera después de navidad

¿y que cambios pensaba hacer?

Eso no lo dijo pero tengo la impresión de que el cambio favorecería a un servidor, pero creo que la mas afectada a sido Vita chan comenzaba a encariñarse con el.

¿su primo le tenia cariño a la señorita?

Si, ambos se entendían muy bien, desde que se conocieron pasaron horas hablando del pasado se supone que Yuno era socio del padre de Vita chan

¿Dónde se encontraba en el preciso momento de la muerte de su primo?

En la habitación de la señorita Harlaown intente pedirle que saliera conmigo y luego estábamos en una acalorada discusión de cómo no éramos el uno para el otro y de cómo ella ya esta interesada en alguien mas cuando oímos el ruido y por ultimo el grito fue como si mataran aun animal. – la mirada de verossa se perdió por un instante pero fue suficiente para que Hayate pudiera ver el miedo en sus ojos pero ¿miedo de que?

Shamal se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación teatralmente se paso las manos por su rubio cabello, llevaba un vestido verde que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y parecía nerviosa y asustada y los ojos de Hayate la miraron con sorpresa era muy atractiva para trabajar de cocinera

Le aseguro detective que no se absolutamente nada

Lo comprendo señorita tranquilícese solo quiero que me cuento su versión de los hechos

Bueno pues en realidad fue una tarde desagradable primero el señor Yuno golpeo a la señorita Nanoha y luego durante la cena todos estaban tan molestos

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Cuando entramos al comedor lo encontramos hablando con el notario acerca de su testamento luego discutió con Chrono e incluso hablo mal de su madre y este se puso de pie de un salto y se quedo mirando al joven como si quisiera matarlo… oh dios mío… no he querido decir eso, yo no quise.

Lo comprendo – dijo Hayate sonriendo ha sido una forma de expresarse

Bueno creo que eso es todo luego fui a preparar el café usted me vio

Tiene razón… señorita puede retirarse

Hayate se estiro en escritorio donde se encontraba y quito un poco del polvo del mismo mientras se decía a si misma: creo que ya voy dando con el tipo de carácter de Yuno Scrya. El carácter de la victima siempre tiene que ver con el asesino y quizás los diamantes no tengan nada que ver en este crimen, después de todo es debido al carácter de la victima que el mismo guardara los diamantes sin tallar cerca de el, para recordar sus viejos momentos de gloria ¿pero porque reunir a toda esta gente? ¿Por qué los invitados llegaron justo a tiempo para oírle hablar con su notario? Como dijo el joven Verossa eso no fue accidental, el quería que lo oyeran, el señor Scrya llevaba tanto tiempo recordando su pasado que necesitaba otra manera de divertirse y escogió las ambiciones humanas. Y para este juego no podría omitir a nadie porque incluso las empleadas están metidas en esto eso quiere decir que también debió de haberse burlado de Shamal.

La señorita Fate se encontraba dueña de si misma cuando entro a la habitación. Su serenidad era muy normal y para nada fingida.

Bueno hay algo especial que quiera saber detective

Quiere que me cuenta sus versión de los hechos durante la cena de hoy señorita

Yuno estaba de mal humor, parecía que nos hubiera reunido allí para escupirnos en la cara.

¿puede recordar lo que dijo?

Casi todo fueron tonterías, dijo algo como que ninguno de nosotros valía para nada y que de todos los presentes solo Signum valía para algo, lo cual me parece algo excesivo tomando en cuenta que Signum apenas lleva 2 años trabajando para la familia mientras que Shamal ya lleva 5 años en esta casa.

¿Menciono Yuno a su madre señorita Fate? – por primera vez durante el interrogatorio la cara de Fate expreso odio.

A si es, el insulto su memoria

¿Qué dijo?

No recuerdo, alguna referencia molesta – dijo Fate claramente evitando el tema.

según la información suministrada por el reporte policial, esta casa perteneció a su difunta madre hasta que esta se la vendió al joven Yuno e incluso después de eso todos vivieron juntos por un tiempo dígame señorita Fate ¿era su madre feliz en esta casa?

¿Quién podría ser feliz conviviendo con un hombre como Yuno Scrya? Nuestra vida aquí no fueron mas que dolores de cabezas

¿Qué hizo usted después del incidente de la cena?

Todos querían hablar de lo sucedido pero Nanoha estaba muy alterada y mi hermano parecía a punto de pelear con Verossa, a si que decidí que lo mejor era que los sacara a ambos de allí. Fuimos hasta la habitación de Nanoha y deje a ambos telefoneando al hospital y fui a buscar unas pastillas para ella y creo que luego me dirigí hacia el teléfono.

¿Realizo la llamada? - ¿es imposible que dos personas hallan telefoneado al mismo tiempo?

Eso tenia pensado pero en cuanto me contestaron, el idiota de Verossa estaba detrás de mi cada rato quería invitarme a salir y según el no me arrepentiría porque nació destinado para mi.

¿escuche que usted ya esta saliendo con alguien? – Fate se puso completamente roja de vergüenza y tartamudeo al decir

Yo solo le dije eso para que me dejara en paz.

Al abrirse de nuevo la puerta se vio a una pequeña joven de cabello rojo. La señorita Vita entro en la habitación con un caminar tenso y mirando en todas las direcciones como si estuviera a la espera de una trampa.

Temo no poderle ser de utilidad detective, pero de todos modos pregunte lo que desee. Quizás lo mejor es que comience a explicarle quien soy, mi padre era socio de Yuno Scrya hace uno diez años, el me dijo claramente que clase de persona era el señor Yuno y me decía constantemente que si alguna vez venia a la ciudad tenia que visitarlo, claro que yo le replicaba que había pasado mucho tiempo y seguro no se acordaría de nosotros pero el solo reía y decía algo como "cuando las personas pasan juntos lo que pasamos Yuno Scrya y yo, jamás se olvidan" a si que cuando vine aquí por primera vez decidí hacer lo que mi padre me había pidió – con una ligera pausa prosiguió – cuando llegue aquí el señor Scrya insistió que me quedara a pasar las navidades con ellos, todos han sido muy amables conmigo realmente me duele que esta tragedia les haya ocurrido

¿tiene mucho tiempo aquí?

No estoy desde esta mañana, hable con el un largo rato y me pregunto sobre varias personas y sitios que el conocía por su amistad con mi padre.

¿le dijo algo acerca de unos diamantes?

No, ¿realmente cree usted que lo hallan asesinada para robarlos?

Desde luego, me gustaría que me contara con sus palabras lo que hiso después de la cena

bueno obviamente me di cuenta de que los demás tenían que hablar de asuntos familiares y que mi presencia allí podría estorbarle, a si que solo me levante y me fui en dirección opuesta a la habitación donde ellos se encontraban

¿hacia donde se dirigió?

Hacia el salón de música, pensé que quizás podría tocar algo o simplemente escuchar la música o cualquier cosa pero luego escuche el ruido y salí corriendo.

¿se encontró con alguien en el camino?

No debieron haber llegado antes que yo

Vita chan me preguntaba si ¿si podría decirme algo importante para este caso? Usted explico que su padre le hablaba mucho del joven Yuno ¿de que forma lo describió su padre en su momento de juventud?

Para serle sincera, no creo que Yuno Scrya fuera un hombre de gran moralidad, no digo que fuera un delincuente o algo parecido pero su moralidad no era digna de ejemplo. Mi padre solía decir que el joven Yuno era un hombre atractivo y generoso, que nadie que acudiera a el por ayuda se iba de allí con las manos vacías, mi padre me explicaba que bebía mucho pero no demasiado y que tenia suerte con las mujeres pero que era muy vengativo.

¿y no sabe usted si existía alguien a quien Yuno Scrya le hubiera echo algo que mereciera venganza? ¿algo del pasado que explique el crimen de hoy?

Siendo la clase de hombre que era forzosamente tuvo que generarse enemigos pero no conozco a ninguno y he escuchado decir a Signum san que no se ha visto ningún extraño en los alrededores.

Excepto usted ¿no es cierto?

¿Qué esta intentando decir? Creo que se equivoca señorita Yagami créame porque mas que busque no descubrirá que el señor Scrya hiciera algo a mi padre que mereciera venganza yo no vine aquí para dañar a la familia Scya si no por curiosidad, además la música del salón debe ser suficiente coartada alguien debió haberla escuchada y en el tiempo en que cambiaba de disco y disco dudo que me diera tiempo de ir asesina al señor Yuno limpiarme la sangre e irme a reunirme con el resto ¿no cree?

Nadie la ha acusado de nada señorita Vita

No me ha gustado el en su voz detective

No sabe cuanto lo lamento.

Signum entro lentamente en la habitación y Hayate la invito a sentarse

Mantiene usted muy ordenada señorita Singum, lastima que no sea una casa feliz.

¿Disculpe? Bueno tal vez no reinaba la unidad pero supongo que se mantenía una especie de armonía… quiero aclarar que yo no tengo nada que ver en esto.

Nadie la acusa de nada Signum.

Lo se ya lo se señorita pero no es nada agradable que un crimen ocurra en la casa donde uno trabaja y además seas uno de los empleados mas nuevos.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando?

Dos años

¿le gusta su empleo?

Estoy satisfecha con el, el sueldo es bueno. Claro que en ocasiones el señor Scrya se ponía difícil pero estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de personas.

Me interesa saber cuando fue la última vez que vio al joven Yuno, por favor.

Cuando fui a arreglar su habitación, encendí el fuego y prepare la cama, el joven tenia la costumbre de quedarse junto al fuego hasta que sintiera el sueño.

¿a que hora ocurría eso?

No podría precisarlo variaba constantemente si estaba muy cansado se dormía a las ocho si no podía quedarse despierto hasta las once o mas tarde.

¿Qué puede decirme usted de los diamantes que el joven guardaba en la caja fuerte?

Nunca vi ninguno de ellos

Eran piedras sin tallar quizás lo halla visto con ellas alguna vez

Esas cosas eran diamante, quien lo pensaría creo que lo vi enseñándoselos a la señorita Vita

Me interesa comprobar ciertas declaraciones, tengo entendido que antes de que sucediera todo solo la señorita Carim estaba en la planta baja

No puedo asegurarlo con exactitud, estaba muy ocupada atendiendo a los demás invitados pero creo que paso junto a ella antes de recibirla a usted

La señorita Fate dijo que estaba haciendo una llamada ¿esta usted enterado de eso?

Estoy segura de que alguien telefoneo, cuando alguien utiliza el teléfono de la casa ya sea para llamar o recibir una llamada se escucha un ligero repiqueteo pero la verdad no conteste llamada alguna, pero si no mal recuerdo creo que vi a la señorita Fate de pie junto al pasillo mirando por una ventana

¿estaba acompañada?

No estaba completamente sola

Creo que escuche que a la señorita Vita en piano de la sala de música.

¿le oyó tocar?

Si, estaba interpretando la marcha fúnebre fue escalofriante

Que curiosa coincidencia y ¿podría decirme algo de Shamal san?

Oh ella definitivamente es inocente, ha estado muy nerviosa desde lo ocurrido durante la cena, lo se porque incluso rompió una de las tazas de la familia lo cual es extraño en ella ya que ella cuidaba esas tazas con sumo cuidado pero simplemente se les resbalo en cuanto le dije que usted llego.

¿dijo usted mi nombre o dijo que era la policía?

Creo que la llame la detective Yagami si no recuerdo mal.

¿Comento usted sobre el motivo de mi visita?

Le informe acerca de que venia a recaudar donativos

¿y eso la relajo?

Yo le dije que se tranquilizara ¿acaso cree que ella tiene algo que ver? Después de todo ella se encontraba sirviendo el café cuando todo ocurrió

Muy bien creo que eso da por terminada la noche – hablaba Yagami para si misma cuando Signum hubo dejado la habitación - aun debo comprobar si hubo dos llamadas telefónicas, averiguar donde se encontraba el joven Verossa cuando la señorita Fate estaba sola mirando por la ventana y quizás sea de utilidad comprobar la situaciones monetarias de todos los presentes, tengo que buscar el arma homicida y también dar con los diamantes, pero sobre todo me gustaría volver a hablar con todos los sospechosos pues en una conversación surgen infinidad de detalles y resulta mas difícil ocultar la verdad.


End file.
